Life Without You
by Bleachplayer
Summary: Another toshiro/hinamori story.Toshiro is invited to a party but what happens when he sees Hinamori later on?What will their reaction be? rated m. This is also my very first story so please review because I would appreciate that.


Life Without You

A Toshiro/Hinamori story

Disclaimer:I don't own any thing all of the credits goes to the amazing Tite Kubo.

Chapter 1:Reunited

Alone in the dark night Toshiro Hitsugaya a average teenager with spikey white hair was sitting on a stared at the sky wondering what life what be like if he wasn't cell by the sudden noise Toshiro jumped getting over the noise he pulled out is cell and answered it.

"Hello?"

It was one of his Kurosaki from his school.

" why are you calling at this hour?" Toshiro asked.

"What are you talking about it's only 10:36 in the night."

"Which is why I'm asking are you calling me at this hour?"

"I told everyone else this but I forgot that I didn't tell you but I'm having a party and I think you might want to ' on Saturday."

Reviewing his schedule to see if he had anything for Saturday Toshiro agreed to go to the party.

"Great party starts at 5 .Don't be late."

Toshiro closed his cell and walk back to his was Wednesday so he had a few days to to school the next day was the worst mistake of his one when Toshiro walk in the school slip on water and he slid for the next two while in his math class someone fell on his desk and tore away his papers in half.

After school was over Toshiro went home and slept the second he fell on the and Friday passed by so fast that Toshiro only found out it was Friday because Ichigo reminded him that his party was tomorrow."_Damn it.I almost forgot about it!"_Toshiro quietly went home for the very next day Toshiro woke up fact the sun has not even pass it's usual peak at the edge of feeling very tired Toshiro got up,took a shower,and got dressed in a regular T-shirt and jeans.

Toshiro walked out his house and went to the only place that he could get his mind off of anything for a went to the park and found the large tree by the little walk over there and climbed up the tree towards the reaching the top he turned right and walk across the branches to a opening that was about a yard from went through the opening to find himself in his own personal was a field full of grass and flowers and other trees.

Toshiro sat there and looked up at the his back got sore he'd lie down on his back and continue half past noon Toshiro decided that it was finally time to go fetch himself something to he left his spot and went to a grocery store and bought himself a bag of doughnuts.

At three o'clock Toshiro went to his house to get ready for the took a shower and found his suit._"Might as well just wear this._"He at a quarter before five he got into his car(yes he has a car) and drove to Ichigo's took a breath of air and knock three came to the door and saw Toshiro.

" actually early Toshiro." Ichigo said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"Toshiro asked.

"Nothing it's just that…never on inside."

Ichigo showed Toshiro the way in and he saw the room was covered in bright colors and each corner had a bunch of balloons tied to the what caught Toshiro's attention was that there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling of the room."Why do you have a disco ball?"Toshiro asked.

"We're going to have dancing here."replied Ichigo.

"Oh."

At around 5:27 p.m. people started showing that people started to show up Toshiro decided to walk saw Orihime talking with her friend he saw Renji drinking with it went on until he saw almost someone caught his tried to follow the person but apparently she had eyes on the back of her head or something because whenever he got close to her she would start moving he stop realizing that it was impossible to get near without her moving he sat down and just watch everyone around 11 people started leaving."_Go home" he thought._

"Ichigo I'm leaving."

"Okay thanks for coming Toshiro."

Toshiro waved goodbye and got into his car and start up the drove through his drive Toshiro saw the girl from Ichigo's was probably walking home or to a without thinking Toshiro pulled over and got out of the went to her and pulled her person was the person that he never saw again for the past few make sure that it wasn't a dream he looked in her was looking into her chesnut just manage to whisper her name. "Momo...Hinamori"She looked at him too and her eyes grew wide. "Shiro.."she whispered.

That's it chapter 2 will come out soon.


End file.
